


Poison

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: They were insects racing along the side of a bantha through a hail of deadly rain. But if they were lucky, their bite carried a deadly poison that would bring the station down.





	Poison

Turbolaser fire flashed around them, the small starfighters dodging and weaving around the flashes of deadly green light.

Wes and Hobbie maintained their protective positions flanking the U-Wing they were escorting towards an airlock on the Golan III Defense Platform. The strike team inside the carrier were the key to taking this station down so the Alliance could seize the survey station on the planet below.

Once the U-Wing docked and the team of deadly fighters breached the Imperial facility, Wes swung his X-Wing around as TIE fighters came shrieking towards them.

His first blast took out the lead TIE, then another shot from Hobbie took down another. The TIE careened into another and both craft vanished in a flash of burning plasma.

“Rogues, strike team is on board. Disengaging now,” the U-Wing pilot reported.

“Copy that, set your course to heading 153 by 79,” Wes ordered as his astromech flashed up the path out.

The three ships skimmed the surface of the station as they retreated. Turbolasers continued to fire as the TIEs were hot on their tails.

They were insects racing along the side of a bantha through a hail of deadly rain. But if they were lucky, their bite carried a deadly poison that would bring the station down.


End file.
